ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezra Starr
Detroit, MI | music = | affiliation = Ashton West Nick Slater Heather Mackenzie | current_efeds = | brand = | previous_efeds = CWA, WCW, NAW, UPW2k, FPW, BWF | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Aerial, hard leg strikes, submission | finisher = | will = | wont = | trainer = none | handler = | debut = June 10, 2003 | record = 45-3 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Ezra Adam Scott (born January 13, 1985 in Las Vegas, NV) is a retired American professional wrestler, better known as Ezra Starr. He is best known for his tenure in World Championship Wrestling, where he went undefeated, and was the Cruiserweight Champion for his entire stay. Early life Ezra Adam Scott was born in Las Vegas, Nevada to former Las Vegas entertainer, Don Scott, and Eva Lane. His father's career quickly went spiraling downward, and he left the family for Hollywood. Eva was an aspiring actress, and was constantly pressuring Ezra into attending auditions at a young age, although he had no interest in the work as a child. She also had a drug habit, which resulted in Don's brother, Robert, to gain custody and adopt Ezra. Robert's wife Myra died in 1991 due to a brain tumor, leaving Robert and their only daughter, Tegan, to survive her. After being adopted, Ezra was introduced to wrestling through Robert, who was a huge fan, having two entire rooms in his basement dedicated to housing wrestling memorabilia. Starting around age 13, Ezra and Tegan would invite friends over to watch old tapes and wrestle on the trampoline, which is where he would first learn and innovate some of his moves. A few months after turning 18, Ezra would sign a contract with local promotion CWA, further inspiring Tegan to want to become a wrestler as well. Despite having no formal training, Ezra would help train her in his free time. Championship Wrestling Alliance In the summer of 2003, Ezra debuted with CWA. He impressed the scouts in his tryouts, despite having no professional training, something he didn't admit to right away (but would later end up being a huge part of his gimmick). He quickly developed an interesting style, by combining high flying moves and strong leg strikes with a wide array of submissions. He won his debut against Trent Tullinger, which lead into a best of 5 match series between the two, which now had stipulations put on each match. After losing his next two matches, he rallied from a 2-1 deficit to win the series in a final Ladder Match. After his brief feud with Tullinger, and a 6-month break in CWA, Ezra returned and strung together a series of wins over lower card guys and guests on his way to eventually defeating The Torch to become European Champion. Ezra's gimmick then changed to that of an egotistic gloryhog, who proclaimed that even as European Champion, he was better than the CWA Champion (J-Money) and Intercontinental Champion (Swan). He proved his case by defeating them in various styles of matches in which he refused to have them put their championships on the line, because he "...don't need their titles to prove I'm better.", and that "The satisfaction of knowing they can't beat me is enough.". He would go on a streak of 21 straight wins before he finally lost his European Championship to Izzy Vegas in his farewell match. In April 2009, the now defunct promotion announced a Hall of Fame, to which Ezra was one of the five inducted. Xander Starr During Scott's tenure in CWA, he met Alexandra Lynn Wolfe, who would later be known to the wrestling world as Xander Starr (and again later as Xander Wolfe). The two started an actual relationship, which transcended into an in-character romance as well. She would come to ringside with Starr and often be the distraction that helped him get a victory. They were married on December 31, 2003, but would later divorce in mid-2005. Disappearance and Divorce The day before his final match, Ezra resigned from CWA. Two days later, he disappeared from Las Vegas, telling nobody where he had gone. He filed for divorce in mid-2005, having the situation dealt with through the mail, and mostly by attorneys, so that Ezra never had to make contact with Alexandra. He was considered a missing person for a few months, before it came time for him to file his taxes. It was discovered that he had been living in a trailer on the outskirts of Reno. He resurfaced in 2007, when he set up an e-mail account to start taking independent bookings. His story had garnered quite a bit of attention in the area, bringing him attention that he still didn't necessarily want at the time. During a radio interview, he was asked about his disappearance, and had this to say: "I just took a second to look at the big picture, ya know? I was 18, I was married, and I was addicted to cocaine and pain pills. I knew that what I needed was to get away from it all, and just take some time to live with myself, and find out who myself actually was. It was my version of rehab, 'cause I didn't want all that shit out in public until I wanted it to be. The divorce was the most logical thing to do in my mind, as far as that went, because I didn't want her to worry about it too much. I still haven't talked to her yet, but I'd eventually like to, so that I can explain myself. I did it all for a good reason, and I feel I'm much better off for it. Who knows what I could've done to myself if I would've continued on down the road I was on." In WCW, his divorce was blamed by Ezra for Xander's extremely active sex drive, and lust towards him, and that he wanted more out of the relationship. Since his signing with the company, the two have recently began speaking again. World Championship Wrestling On the August 15th edition of Thunder, Ezra made his WCW debut as an unknown, interfering in a match between Shawn Michaels and Nick Slater on Slater's behalf, spitting water into Michaels' eyes. Ezra continued helping Nick, and keeping his identity a mystery, leading Slater to briefly believe it was his brother, Zach Halo (the two bear a striking resemblance). Ezra denied that he was Halo, and instead said that he could be referred to as "The Celebrity", an indication that he would be continuing on with his original CWA gimmick. On August 26, Xander made her second on-screen appearance in quite some time, informing Gene Okerlund that she had returned to WCW, as many thought she was gone for good. She then revealed Ezra's identity, and called him out on their divorce (semi-shoot promo). On August 31, at the Road Wild pay per view, Ezra made his debut by revealing himself to be the surprise final entrant in a gauntlet for the Cruiserweight Championship. He defeated Joey Drakmen, and therefore captured the title in his debut. The next month, at Fall Brawl, Ezra was scheduled to face both of the Drakmens in a tag team match with a mystery partner. After a brief teasing that Zach Halo was the partner (who isn't even signed to WCW), it was revealed to be Nick Slater. The two won the match when Slater pinned Josh after he and Starr hit the Irish Air Raid, modified to enclude Slater's "The Nick Slater Experience" finisher. Ezra and Nick then went on to announce their official alliance, naming themselves the ESNS Connection. Towards the end of his WCW run, Ezra began calling himself "The Next Step In Human Aviation", a play off of Nick Slater's moniker, "The Next Step In Human Evolution". Ezra would continue on with his undefeated streak, extending it to 9-0, defeating names such as Brian Juneau, Kabuki Kamikaze Dragon, and Sean Preston along the way. Ashton West On September 28, 2008, WCW signed a new female, Ashton West. Having seen some of her previous work, Ezra requested the chance to work with her. The two appeared in a short series of scenes in which they built up their relationship, which they also coincidentally were doing off camera as well. He briefly discussed the chemistry of their relationship in an interview. "She's beyond great. You know how everyone has that idea in their head of the perfect person for them, physically, personally, all of that? For me, that's what she is, and then some. I couldn't possibly be any luckier in that department." Her first match was a tag team match in which she teamed with Ezra, and the pair defeated the Holy Messiahs. The rest was slowly pieced together as both Ashton and Starr began appearing ringside in each other's matches, with both of them occasionally helping each other with underhanded tactics behind the referee's back. They appeared to be best suited by one another, and quickly garnered a "hate to love them" type of reputation from the fans. The Solution On October 28, Starr and Slater officially included Ashton and Heather Mackenzie in an alliance they named The Solution. According to the quartet, their job was to solve the re-occurring "cheap imitations problem" within WCW at the time. They set their sights on a group known as Covent of Darkness, which had sub-par reformations of Degeneration-X (GX) and The Rockers as their members. They never got a chance to get the ball rolling though, as WCW was sold. Selling of WCW On November 20, it was speculated that WCW co-owner Ciara Cage, reportedly frustrated with other behind the scenes situations, sold the WCW name back to Vince McMahon, therefore terminating all the contracts in the process. Ezra himself commented on the situation later that night on WZR Radio. "There's not much that any of us can do about it, and that's really the worst part. And to do something like that right before such a highly hyped pay-per-view event, in my opinion, that's just bullshit, and I'll never be in the same business as Ciara Cage again. Because of her, there's tons of talented individuals scrambling for jobs. I can't even joke about the situation, because everyone else in WCW was so good to me, I really thought we could become bigger than WWE again. Whatever, I guess, everything happens for a reason, and for some reason, Ciara Cage was born a bitch." On an interesting note, Ezra spent his entire WCW in-ring career as the Cruiserweight Champion, being the last champion in the federation's history. Independents New-Age Wrestling On the same day, after they were given the news that their contracts had been terminated, all four members of The Solution (along with several other WCW talents) decided to join the upstart independent federation, New-Age Wrestling. Ezra was the first talent officially signed to the company, on November 20. The rest of The Solution would soon join as well. On December 5, at NAW's first Friday Night Fury, Ezra won his debut match against Zach Halo. Ezra then won his next match against Adam Johnson, before the announcement was made that NAW would not be continuing on when the MSN circuit closed. Ultimate Pro Wrestling2k After a two month absence over the holidays, on February 5, 2009, both Starr and West signed to a new upcoming promotion UPW2k. Starr's debut match was on the February 8th Special Edition of Anarchy, in which he defeated Bo Williams. A few days later, both West and Starr decided to leave the company citing that the competition there, "Wasn't even in their league...". On February 20, 2009, the two were officially released from their contracts. However, sources claim that West decided to take some time out from her career to return to her hometown of Detroit, where her and Starr had recently set up a home, to reconcile differences with her family. Return On March 21, Ezra made an unexpected surprise return to the company, declaring himself a competitor in an open invitational for the UPW X-Championship at the company's first pay-per-view, Meltdown. The match will be a triple threat against Mike Thomas and Damian Hunter. Ezra has said in a recent interview that his return to UPW would be temporary. At the March 29th event, Ezra was victorious in the triple threat, becoming the company's first X-Champion. On April 24, Ezra officially resigned from the company again, as he felt there was no advancement happening within the federation. "I won the title, then nothing. No upcoming shows were even announced, and people began becoming embarrassed to even show their faces around there. I'm not about to be affiliated with that. I'm in this business to advance, and to face the best competition available. If I'm not wrestling, that's obviously not happening." Frontiers' Pro Wrestling On March 23, Ezra signed with FPW, becoming their first announced member of the roster. When asked about signing with his first major company in just over five months, Ezra simply said, "Get ready to see the Ezra you all know and hate again. And before you ask, yes, Ashton will be there.". Bringing merit to his claim, Ashton officially signed with the company the next day. On May 7, Nick Slater also signed with the company, to be followed by Heather Mackenzie on May 9, citing the reunion of The Solution. Feud with Zane Raiden On the debut episode of FPW TV, Ezra defeated Austin Black, and then made a claim for the IFGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. A hooded figure came out after his speech and pointed a finger-gun at him, simulating fire. The next week, after Ezra's defeat of Reece Crosslin, the hooded figure came out once more, attempting an attack on Starr, which he managed to get away from. The man then revealed himself to be Zane Raiden. On the May 9th edition, two hooded figures, believed to be Ezra and Ashton came out and attacked Zane after his match. Ezra and Ashton then appeared on the stage, proving that it wasn't them. Later in the night after Ezra defeated Kyle Norton, Zane appeared again as a means of revenge for the earlier tactics. However, the hooded couple once again interfered, and took out Zane before he could do any damage to Starr. They then revealed themselves to be Nick Slater and Heather Mackenzie, meaning that The Solution was once again intact. They capped the night off by hitting Starr Power Evolved, before leaving to the back. On May 16, Ezton won their second match as a team, by defeating Marcus Slade and Tapanga Britt. After the match, Zane Raiden (who had done guest commentary) came into the ring with a mysterious briefcase he had been carrying around all night. IFGP Commissioner Elliott Channing came out on stage, and told Zane to open the case, which held the IFGP Junior Heavyweight Championship, and a contract. Both men signed, and it was announced that the next week, the two would square off for the title. The two had their title match the next week, in which Ezra appared to have in hand as he locked in Orion's Belt. As Zane looked like he was going to tap, Lucy Von got in the ring and jumped on Starr, which by IFGP rules, constituted a no contest. After the match, Ezra and Ashton proceeded to beat on Zane and Lucy, before Ezra put Zane out with a JESUS HORSE!. Elliott Channing then announced that the match would be rescheduled for Ground Zero. On June 20, after an interference from AJ Caine in the Ashton West/Lucy Von match, The Solution came down to the ring to run her off. They then turned their attention to Lucy, causing Zane to run in. He and Ezra had a staredown, hyping up their match. Unfortunately, the match would never take place, as FPW closed it's doors the next day. Bloodstone Wrestling Federation On June 23, Ezra and Ashton signed with BWF. Ezra won his debut match against Cynic on July 9. On the following PRIME, Ezra defeated Johnny Havoc and DMX-Factor when he pinned Havoc. DMX-Factor then challenged Starr, offering to put his Cruiserweight Championship on the line. Ezra accepted, and the match was set for next week's PRIME. Ezra went on to win, and capture the Cruiserweight Championship in just his third match with the company. Two days later, The Solution caused controversy within BWF, when they all made their leave after delivering a shoot promo on the entire company. Ezra went as far as spitting on the Cruiserweight Championship and leaving it in the dumpster. Retirement In mid-July, Alexander Wyatt revived New-Age Wrestling. The Solution were the first to re-sign to their former stomping grounds, but due to certain complications, the federation never got running. Ezra and Ashton both announced their retirement, stating that they "could be back sometime. If Michael Jordan came back twice, surely we can do it too.". The couple is reportedly enjoying life in Detroit, and awaiting the birth of their first child, Ezra Jr.. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Epic Proportions'' Phoenix Splash (2008) **''Seeing Starrs'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DDT_(professional_wrestling)#Double_underhook_DDT Double Arm DDT **''Somethin' Epic'' Shooting Star Press (2003-2009)/ Corkscrew Shooting Star Press (present)] *'Signature and Common Moves' **''Enema'' into turnbuckle followed by Running [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dropkick Dropkick to opponent's rear] **''ES Supernova'' Inverted Suplex Slam into Double Knee Facebreaker - innovated] **''Falling Starr'' [In The Game into seated Fujiwara Armbar **''In The Game'' Rocker Dropper **''JESUS HORSE!'' John Woo Special **''Kamikaze'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shooting_star_press#Frog_splash Frog Splash **''Nana Combo'' kick to opponents shin, followed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_attacks#Heart_Punch Heart Punch **''Now Starring....'' Leg Hook [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Camel_clutch Camel Clutch **''Orion's Belt'' Standing Butterfly Lock into Guillotine Double Arm DDT, then holds in the submission] **''Rising Starr'' Double Jump Moonsault **''S.T.A.R.R.'' Haas of Pain **''Socialite Killer'' Cradle Shock **''Starr Power'' Mushroom Stomp **''Starrburst'' Swinging Reverse STO **''Starr-Crossed'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Cloverleaf Cloverleaf/Fujiwara Armbar Combo - innovated] **''Starrfall'' opponent on top rope and hits a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_aerial_techniques#Springboard Springboard Leg Lariat **''Starrscream'' Standing Shiranui **''Starrship Enterprise'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_aerial_techniques#Crossbody Diving Cross Body **''Strangulation'' Inverted Headlock Backbreaker **''ThEZ Press'' Lou Thesz Press **''To 11'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Indian_deathlock Indian Deathlock **''Upon A Starr'' Fireman's Carry into Double Knee Facebreaker - innovated] **''Walk On The Wild Side'' Walk [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_throws#Hurricanrana Hurricanrana **450 Splash **Ankle Lock **Armbar **Corner Backflip Kick into Enzuigiri **Dragon Sleeper with Body Scissors **European Uppercut **Feint Wheel Kick **Floatover Leg Drop **Flying Heel Kick **Grounded Front Facelock with multiple Knee Strikes to opponent's collarbones **Knee Strikes to opponent's face from Muay Thai clinch **Rolling Solebutt Kick **Shining Wizard **Side Effect **Sky High **Standing 450 Splash **Superkick **Swanton Bomb **Tequila Sunrise **Wheelbarrow Bulldog With Ashton West *'Finishing Moves' **''Celebrity Status'' Katahajime Suplex (Ezra)/Over Castle (Ashton) Combo] **''Shoot 'Em Up'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_throws#Headscissors_takedown Headscissors (Ashton) into Superkick (Ezra)] *'Signature and Common Moves' **''Combo Clutch'' Camel Clutch (Ezra)/Kondo Clutch (Ashton)] **''Kiss It'' Curb Stomp (Ashton) onto Ezra's boot] **''Made In Detroit'' Sitout Powerbomb (Ezra)/Shiranui (Ashton) Combo] **''Stretch Armstrong'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Fujiwara_armbar Fujiwara Armbar **Aided Dropkick **Double Standing Shiranui **Jumping Double Cutter **Sandwich Dropkicks **Tiger Feint Crucifix Armbar (Ashton)/Superkick (Ezra) With Nick Slater *'Finishing Moves' **''Starr Power Evolved'' Air Raid **''Badical'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_suplex#German_suplex German Suplex (Nick)/Diving Compactor Clutch Leg Drop (Ezra) Combo] *'Signature and Common Moves' **''Stretch Armstrong'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Fujiwara_armbar Fujiwara Armbar **''Thunder Express'' Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam (Ezra)/ Running Cutter (Nick)] **Aided Flying Facewash **Camel Clutch (Ezra)/Baseball Slide Dropkick (Nick) **Jumping Double Cutter **Running Lariat (Nick)/Spinning Legsweep (Ezra) Combo **Sandwich Dropkicks **Wheelbarrow Facebuster (Nick)/Codebreaker (Ezra) Combo **Wheelbarrow Suplex (Nick)/Jumping Neckbreaker (Ezra) Combo *'Nicknames' **'"Somethin' Epic"' **'"The Rising Starr"' **'"The Celebrity"' **'"The Upgrade"' **'"The Next Step In Human Aviation"' **'"The Luminary"' **'"The Wizard of Ez"' **'"The King of EZcalibur"' **'"The ProfEZional"' **'"Excellence of EZecution"' **'"The EZterminator"' *'Notable Allies' **Ashton West **Heather Mackenzie **Nick Slater **Xander Starr *'Notable Feuds' **Izzy Vegas **J-Money **The Drakmens **Zane Raiden *'Managers' **Ashton West **Heather Mackenzie **Xander Wolfe *'Wrestlers Trained' **Tegan Starr **Xander Wolfe *'Entrance Music' **"Runaway" by Linkin Park (CWA) **"Rev 22:20" by Puscifer (WCW) **'"You Can't Stop Me" by Guano Apes (current)' **'"My Baby" by Juke Kartel (current, with Ashton West)' **"Flashing Lights" by Kanye West **'"The Mission" by Puscifer' (current, with The Solution) Championships and Accomplishments *'Bloodstone Wrestling Federation' **BWF Cruiserweight Champion (July 20, 2009 - July 22, 2009) removed from record books after controversy *'Championship Wrestling Alliance' **CWA European Champion (August 21, 2004 - April 5, 2005) **CWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) *'Ultimate Professional Wrestling2k' **UPW X-Champion (March 29, 2009 - April 24, 2009) (first and only) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Cruiserweight Champion (August 31, 2008 - November 20, 2008) (last) Win - Loss Record CWA: 22-3 - 88% win average WCW: 9-0 - 100% win average NAW: 2-0 - 100% win average UPW2k: 2-0 - 100% win average FPW: 7-0 - 100% win average BWF: 3-0 - 100% win average Overall: 45-3 - 94% win average Personal life Ezra Scott and Alexandra Lynn Wolfe were married on New Year's Eve of 2003, and divorced in July 2005. Ezra started dating Ashton West in October 2008. The two now live together in Detroit. In December 2008, Ashton was spotted wearing a ring, which is an exact replica of Ezra Starr's. It has been said it was a gift to her for her 23rd birthday, and she's been known to switch it back and forth from her ring finger to her index. The two laughed off rumors that they were engaged for months, before it was confirmed that they became engaged on June 23, 2009. The two quickly married on June 24 in Las Vegas in a small ceremony that Ezra described as being quite crazy. "We made Nick wear a gold sequin tuxedo, we had an Asian guy sing 'Kiss From A Rose', and one of our witnesses was one of the genie-looking doormen from Aladdin's. We'll do the traditional thing once Ash's family complains enough." The two are currently awaiting the birth of their first child. Ezra's cousin and adopted sister, Tegan Scott, is also a wrestler, who formerly worked for the WGEF promotion as Tegan Starr. =Miscellaneous Facts= Ezra never received professional wrestling training, crediting years of watching wrestling and studying tapes for his ability to understand the construction of a match, and practicing with friends on his trampoline to get the moves down. Ezra holds a professional record of 45 wins and 3 losses, including being 6-0 in debut matches, and being undefeated in his last 23 matches. Ezra spent his entire WCW in-ring career as the Cruiserweight Champion, and also went undefeated in the company. During his time away from the wrestling business, Scott began writing a script for an autobiographical film about his life. He continued adding to it, even after beating his addictions. In his recent time off, he began doing filming for what would be an autobiographical documentary, which he hopes to have released by the summer. The official title will be "Rise and Shine: Fighting Through Dark Days Of A STARR". Ezra has also insisted that all songs have some sort of reference to stars. Our Lady Peace's "Starseed" is featured in a leaked trailer for the film, and songs such as Bad Company's "Shooting Star", Lukas Rossi's "Science", Sugarcult's "Counting Stars" and 3OH!3's "Starstrukk" are also rumored for the project. Ezra is an avid music fan. He can sing and play guitar, and claims to have hundreds of the original vinyl record copies. He isn't afraid to admit he has quite a vast array of taste. "I'll listen to anything, literally. From Three Days Grace, to Kanye West, to Lukas Rossi, to Garth Brooks, The Unicorns, Michael Jackson, Johnny Cash, Ray Charles, Jamiroquai, Metallica, Guano Apes. I love it all, it all has it's different ways of speaking to you, and I really appreciate the creativity and artistry in it." =External Links= *Quotes Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:1985 births Category:Characters from Las Vegas, Nevada